dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tank/Armor
Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Saichania *Name: Tank (サイカ Saika) *Owner: Ed & Laura (Alpha Gang) *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 550 **Scissors/Paper: 500 *Type: Will-Power Type *Card Rarity: Gold *Move Card: Ultimate Earth *Other: Like all armored arcade dinosaurs, she gains her armor after she battles enough to fill the bar at the bottom of the screen, using her Ultimate Move on the next win. The bar to use the Move again recharges quicker once she has her armor. Availability Like all armored dinosaurs, she was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (New; DT08-竜) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (DT14-竜) *3D image edition (DT20-竜) *Kakushin 1st Edition (DT26-竜) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (DT32-竜) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (DT38-竜) *Kakushin 4th Edition (DT44-竜) Tank DinoTector Armor Card 6.gif|DinoTector Tank arcade card (Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Tank DinoTector Armor Card 5.gif|DinoTector Tank arcade card (Gekizan 3rd Edition) Tank DinoTector Armor Card 4.gif|DinoTector Tank arcade card (Kakushin 1st Edition) Tank Card (DinoTector Armor) 1.png|Back of DinoTector Tank arcade card (Kakushin 1st Edition) Tank DinoTector Armor Card 3.gif|DinoTector Tank arcade card (Kakushin 2nd Edition) DinoTecTankback.jpg|Backflip of DinoTector Tank arcade card (Kakushin 2nd Edition) Tank DinoTector Armor Card 2.gif|DinoTector Tank arcade card (Kakushin 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Earth *Owner: Ed (Alpha Gang) *Debut: The Third Cosmos Stone **Appeared In: 62, 70, 74, 78-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Carcharodontosaurus *Other: Tank can use Ultimate Earth only when in this form. Her Element Booster was first used against Gavro's Carcharodontosaurus. It is the third and final of the Alpha Gang's Element Boosters to debut and the sixth and final overall, and is typically used as her main battling form once acquired. Move Cards ;Ultimate Earth :Giant crystals border Tank's path, then she charges though them, gaining power and speed, and slams into her opponent! ;Spike Arrows :Energy surges across Tank's back and up her tail, and a she shoots a swarm of crystal spikes from her tail! TCG Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000, 1900 (PP1) *Level: - *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKDS-086/100, DKDS-098/100, DKTA-086/100, SAS-080/100, PP1-004/006, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare (DKDS-SAS), Colossal Rare (DKDS), Colossal Exclusive (PP1), Unknown (DKJC) *Other: As a Dinotector Dinosaur, it can only be summoned by being placed on top of a small form Tank with the On ability. Her card from the Jurassic Clash booster set is unknown, but presumably exists. *Abilities: ;Master (all) :This Dinosaur can use all Earth Super Moves. ;Quake (DKDS) :If this Dinosaur uses an Ultimate Super Move, your opponent loses 1 Life Point after the battle. (An Ultimate Super Move is any Super Move with "Ultimate" in its name.) ;of Justice (DKTA) :When this Dinosaur battles a Spectral Armor Dinosaur, this Dinosaur gains Armored during that battle. (If it loses, you can discard 2 cards. If you do, it stays in play and you don't lose any Life Points from the battle.) ;Swirl (SAS) :At the end of your turn, if you have "Terry (Battle Mode)" or "Spiny (Battle Mode)" in play, your opponent loses 2 Life Points. ;Shield (PP1) :When this Dinosaur is attacked, you can reveal your hand. If all the cards revealed are Earth cards, this Dinosaur has 2200 Power during that battle. Saichania - Tank DinoTector TCG Card 2-DKDS-Collosal (German).jpg|Tank (Dinotector) Colossal Rare TCG card (DKDS) Saichania - Tank DinoTector TCG Card 3-DKTA-Gold.png|Tank (Dinotector) TCG card (DKTA) e1tank080-100-tank-dinotecteur.jpg|Tank (Dinotector) TCG card (SAS) (French) e1tankScreen shot 2011-10-14 at 2.12.52 PM.png|Tank (Dinotector) TCG card (PP1) (French) Gallery Saichania_armor.jpg|full-sized DinoTector Tank Tank (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Tank summoned with DinoTector Armor Ultimate Earth (Tank) 08.jpg|DinoTector Tank using Ultimate Earth Videos Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Element Booster Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:Female Category:Characters